1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carton and, more particularly, to a paperboard carton having leakage resistant characteristics.
2. The Prior Art
Generally, paperboard cartons have been found to be unsatisfactory for packaging of powdered or fine granulated products due to leakage at various juncture points of the paperboard. To prevent leakage an inner bag or liner had to be used. The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and provides a leakage resistant paperboard carton suitable for packaging of powdered or similar materials without the use of an inner liner or bag.